1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to exercise devices for performing squat type exercises with barbells. More particularly, the invention relates to a barbell support which extends adjacent the user's shoulders for supporting the barbell. Specifically, the invention relates to an adjustable suspended squat rack for supporting barbells thereon.
2. Background Information
The general field of this invention and some of the devices used to perform squatting exercises were discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,712, issued to the instant inventor on Apr. 11, 2006. In this patent, it was disclosed that squatting exercises are performed by athletes to build up and strengthen their leg muscles. Squats are typically performed by supporting free weights in the form of a barbell and disk weights, the barbell being disposed across the lifter's shoulders and gradually descending from a standing position to a squatting position. During squats the back of the lifter does not remain straight as the lifter descends, but rather the angle of the back off of vertical increases as the lifter descends.
Various types of exercise equipment have been devised to facilitate squatting exercises, the most common being a basic upright frame having a ground contacting base with a pair of upright members spaced a distance apart to support opposite end portions of the barbell on U-shaped barbell cradles at respective upper free ends thereof. The lifter places the barbell on the cradles and adds the desired disk weights to each end of the barbell. The weights are secured to the barbell against respective radial flanges using a pair of collars. The cradles and supported barbell with weights are disposed at a height which is approximately shoulder level for the average lifter. Some such exercise equipment have multiples pairs of cradles disposed at various heights or telescoping upright members permit adjustment to fit the particular shoulder height of various lifters.
Another problem encountered with such exercise equipment is that it is not easily portable. While this might not be a problem for health clubs and other gyms which use such equipment, it is typically undesirable for home gyms. While interest in exercise has expanded over the years, many members of the public have found that belonging to a health club is too expensive and time consuming due to commute times. This has increased the demand for smaller, less expensive apparatus that may be placed in the home. However, use of exercise equipment in the home poses a serious space problem for many potential owners of home gyms. Because such equipment must be quite sturdy and durable to support heavy weights and high forces required by lifters, such exercise equipment is usually very heavy and must be fixed to the floor. Hence, present exercise equipment is not very maneuverable and is, therefore, not well suited for residential or non-institutional use.
An example of such exercise equipment particularly designed for squatting exercises is the barbell storage and exercise rack disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,715, issued to Sutherland on Dec. 22, 1981. This exercise rack includes a pair of cradles in which the barbells are laterally received and supported in a stored position. The cradles are adjustable in height to permit the lifter to remove and replace the barbells from a comfortable standing position. The exercise rack further includes a pair of safety side rails which are spaced apart a distance sufficient to permit the user to stand between the rails to perform squatting and other weight lifting exercises. The side rails are also adjustable in height so as to be disposed slightly below the lower position assumed by the barbells during the squats to prevent the barbells from inadvertently falling on the lifter if the weight slips or becomes too heavy to lift as exercise is conducted. The exercise rack takes up significant floor space, is likely relatively expensive to buy, and is not that easily portable.
Another example of exercise equipment suitable for squatting exercises is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,458 issued to Giust on May 2, 1995. This equipment comprises an angled track squat exercise apparatus. The exercise apparatus includes a horizontally disposed base frame which supports at opposite ends a vertically disposed foot plate frame and a weight rack frame carrying a plurality of weights. A track frame is supported on the base frame between the foot plate frame and the weight rack frame. The track frame includes a horizontal section and a section which is downwardly inclined from the horizontal section. A carriage is supported on the track frame which is firstly displaced upwardly along the inclined section, then horizontally along the horizontal section by the legs and feet of the lifter pushing against the foot plate frame. The selected one of the weights is lifted in the weight rack as the carriage is displaced by the lifter. The exercise apparatus again takes up significant floor space, is likely relative expensive to buy and is not that easily portable.
The aforementioned patent No. 7,025,712 to the instant inventor addressed a solution to the problems in this field of home gym equipment. The patent disclosed a squat rack for use in the home and which is designed to be mountable to an overhead support beam that extends between opposed walls. The squat rack is designed for use in a room, such as in a basement, where an I-beam extends between the opposed walls. Specifically, this device was designed to be suspended from the I-beam and includes a pair of barbell support frames. Each support frame includes a frame mount and a cradle that is adapted to retain one of the end portions of the lifting bar. The cradle of each support frame is generally J-shaped and includes an upper end portion, a lower hook and a central portion disposed therebetween. The J-shaped member is adjustably connected to a generally vertically-disposed surface of the frame mount. This surface includes a plurality of vertical positions thereon to facilitate use of the squat rack by persons of differing heights. The squat rack further included a pair of mounting assemblies, each of which comprises a clamp that is adapted to attached to a horizontally disposed flange which forms part of the overhead support beam. The clamps vertically secure the frame mount to one of the support frame and support beam such that the cradle is disposed in parallel relation below the beam to support the barbells at generally shoulder height of the person who will perform the squat-type exercise.
While this device works very well, it is essentially designed to be more or less permanently installed on the I-beam. The barbell and weights are supported a distance downwardly from the I-beam and above the floor by the cradles. The actual height is dictated by the position to which the J-hooks are adjusted. As such, the barbell and weights may become a hazard to persons moving through the room where this device is mounted, with that room typically being a basement area. If it is desired to store the device or to move it for some reason, the mounting flanges have to be disengaged from the I-beam and the device has to be reinstalled at the new location. All of this is time consuming and counterproductive in that the need for this breaking down and reinstalling of the equipment might cause the user to change their mind and avoid use of the equipment.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device that is suspendable from an I-beam but is easily and quickly moved from one end of the I-beam to the other while not compromising on safety of the device.